dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blanka vs Beast
Blanka vs Beast is ZackAttackX's eighty-fourth DBX. Description Street Fighter vs Marvel! A battle of beasts is upon us! Will the man-beast of Brazil or the X-Man take the win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Amazon Rainforest. Deep in the forest, Blanka is seen putting his strength to the test, punching through trees, uprooting them and throwing them far. But his aim with one tree was a little off, and it blasted a certain blue beast in the back. This of course agitated him and he picked himself up and searched for where the tree came from. It wasn't long until he tracked Blanka down, lunging at him with bared fangs and an outstretched hand. HERE WE GO! Blanka grabbed his incoming opponent's arm, hurling him into a tree. Blanka then pounced, slashing Beast several times in the chest and face. As the man-beast attempted to chop Beast's throat, the X-Man ducked and chinned Blanka with a headbutt, dazing him for a moment. Beast then grabbed Blanka by the neck with both his hands, squeezing down hard on his throat. Blanka struggled for breath, thumping Beast's arms to try and force him to relinquish his grip. Almost out of desperation, the man-beast curled up and emitted an electrical current, which shocked Henry, forcing him to drop Blanka to the ground. Blanka then tackled Beast to the ground and wailed on him with relentless scratches and punches, which Henry attempted to defend against, but without much luck. Blanka leaped into the air and came crashing down in a burst of electricity. Beast quickly rolled away, allowing Blanka to slam right into the floor. Beast then uprooted a tree and swung for Blanka with it. The Street Fighter recovered just in time, ducking the swing, but failed to avoid the rebound swing. The tree smashed into Blanka's side, sending the man-beast scattering. Henry then launched the tree towards Blanka, who curled up and launched himself at it, destroying it mid-flight, closing the distance between himself and his opponent. Blanka attacked Beast with jabs and hooks, forcing him to raise his arms to defend. As Blanka swung with a chop, Beast grabbed the man-beast's arm, leaving him open for a counterattack. Henry slugged Blanka heavily in the chest with a punch, then followed up with an uppercut and a headbutt, sending Blanka stumbling into a tree. Beast then rushed at the dazed Blanka, grabbing him and tackling him through multiple trees. Beast and Blanka arrived at a riverbank, where Beast threw his opponent to the ground with a lot of intensity. Henry then stomped on the floored Blanka's chest over and over, which obviously aggravated the Street Fighter. Blanka grabbed Beast's leg and tossed him aside, giving him time to stand up. Blanka then flew into Beast with a Lightning Cannonball, blasting Beast across the riverbank. The X-Man landed hard and Blanka wasn't letting up. He lunged at the grounded X-Man, attacking relentlessly with bites and scratches. Beast tried to defend himself, raising his arms in defiance. Blanka grabbed Beast's arms and dragged them aside, but Beast responded with a headbutt to Blanka's face, breaking his nose. The Street Fighter staggered back, clutching his blooded face. Beast then stood up and delivered a suplex to Blanka, driving him neck first into the riverbank, and Beast grabbed Blanka's head and savagely ripped it off his shoulders. The X-Man then tossed Blanka's head into the river and left the headless corpse of his opponent to stain the riverbank in blood. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Street Fighter vs Marvel themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights